gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Garma Zabi
|image=Garma Zabi (Gundam).jpg |unnamed character=No |english voice=Brian DobsonMSG, Bo WilliamsI |japanese voice=Katsuji MoriMSG |gender=Male |species=Human |genetic=Oldtype |era=Universal Century |status=Killed in Action |deathdate=October 4, 0079 |age=20 |height=173 |hair=Purple |family=Degwin Sodo Zabi~Father, Naliss Zabi~Mother, Sasro Zabi~Brother, Gihren Zabi~Brother, Dozle Zabi~Brother, Kycilia Zabi~Sister, Mineva Lao Zabi~Niece, Zenna Zabi~Sister-in-law |loves=Icelina Eschonback~Deceased~tv only |nationality=Principality of Zeon |affiliation=Earth Attack Force |occupation=Commander of Earth Attack Force |rank=Colonel, Lieutenant General~Posthumous |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~5~10, Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Ambition, Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: MSV-R, Mobile Suit Gundam 0079, Mobile_Suit_Gundam:_Awakening,_Escalation,_Confrontation }} is a character featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam television series and Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie. The youngest son of Sovereign Degwin Sodo Zabi, he commanded the Zeon Earth Attack Force during the One Year War. History One Year War The handsome young Garma is as ravishingly suave as his siblings are ugly and unattractive and, unfortunately for him, as naïve as they are experienced and calculating. He is loved greatly by the Zeon people and is clearly his father's favorite child, acting mainly as the commander of the North American Zeon forces under the command of his sister Kycilia Zabi, residing temporarily in California. Garma is also carrying on a doomed romance with Icelina Eschonbach, the daughter of the former mayor of a major American city. When his old military academy schoolmate and best friend Char Aznable lands on Earth in pursuit of the White Base, which was forced off course during a space battle and lands in the middle of Zeon controlled territory, Garma eagerly gives the Red Comet his support. Overly eager to prove himself to his sister Kycilia Zabi and hell-bent on becoming a hero to his people, Garma fails to see that Char is setting him up for defeat until it was too late. Obsessed with impressing his elder sister, Garma heads out on a Dopp Fighter to battle White Base, and Char tampers with the communication circuit such that Garma cannot contact the Gaw carrier. Garma survives the battle, but it costs him the opportunity to take down the Gundam. During a later battle, when Garma launches his Gaw MS carrier fleet, Char, scouting in his MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, notices that White Base is burrowed in an old half-destroyed sports dome. He tells Garma that the White Base is in front of his fleet when, in truth, it was behind. The White Base's near-endless and brutal attack on Garma's Gaw Fleet is swift and relentless, taking a shocked Garma by complete surprise. It is in these final moments that Char passionately confesses his treachery, following his confession of a desire for vengeance with a maniacal laugh. Desperate and enraged, Garma takes control of his ships helm and attempts a kamikaze run against White Base as the barrage goes on, only to be killed in a blaze of glory before getting close to White Base. His heroic death comes as a shock to his family, his father Degwin and brother Dozle in particular. A magnificent state funeral is held for him in which his eldest brother Gihren uses Garma's death as propaganda in his famous "Sieg Zeon" speech. From then on, taking vengeance for Garma's death becomes a priority for earth-bound Zeon officer Ramba Ral and his troop as they assume pursuit of the White Base. In Games In some of the Gihren's Greed series of strategy games, it is possible to prevent Garma's death. It is even possible for Garma to break from his older brother Gihren and form his own faction, New Zeon and take his Zeon Earth Attack Force and Dozle's Zeon Space Attack Force with him, making them unavailable to the player. In the PlayStation 2 version of Gihren's Greed, Garma's fate is inevitable, though through the right choices players can prevent the deaths of Ramba Ral and the Black Tri-Stars. Garma's death is also preventable in the PlayStation 2 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam. After completing Haman Karn's default timeline, One Year War Zeon pilots become playable. Keeping Garma alive in this scenario allows Zeon/Axis to return after their defeat in the One Year War with greater strength and eventually control the Earth Sphere. However, Char will eventually decide to kill Garma as usual, though this time he receives court-martial for his crime. Gallery Garma Zabi and Char Aznable.jpg|Garma Zabi and Char Aznable: illustration by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Ms-era058.jpg|Garma's rendezvous with Icelina Eschonback from MS Era pictorial Garma-UC_0079_Ju09_14.jpg|Garma attending a party with Char in the background. Chara_GarmaZabi_p01_Parade_ZeonicFront-IndignationOfZeon.jpg|Garma Zabi saluting the Zeon military parade (from Zeonic Front: Indignation of Zeon animation) GarmaZabi-ms06fs_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Garma Zabi and his Zaku II FS Type as seen on Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon Garma-zeo-net.jpg|Garma Zabi in the field - ZeoNet Channel 2 News broadcast segment shown in Gihren's Greed New-zeon-garma.jpg|Garma giving speech as the leader of New Zeon (Gihren's Greed) Gundamep05g.jpg|Garma Zabi as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam TV series GarmaGintama46.png|Garma's picture seen in a parody in Gintama Portrait Char and Garma Zabi.png|As seen on MS Encyclopedia No.15 - Strategy Encyclopedia Portrait Garma Zabi.png|As seen on MS Encyclopedia No.15 - Strategy Encyclopedia Tony Takezaki Illustration Garma Zabi.jpg|Tony Takezaki Illustration Manga Robo Zock.jpg|Garma Zabi and MSM-10 Zock on the cover of "Robo Zock" by Koichiro Yasunaga (Cyber Comix Vol. 22, Bandai; 1990s) Notes and Trivia * Garma is often considered one of the first "pretty boy" (Bishōnen) characters in mecha anime. * In a sequence in episode 46 of Gintama, a giant picture of Garma is seen at a Zeon rally that the Gintama character Umibouzu is seen leading alongside Char. * Garma has noticeable longer hair which he tied into a ponytail as the leader of New Zeon. References File:GarmaZabi.jpg|Garma Zabi: character information (1) (from Gundam Perfect File - Chinese translated edition) File:GarmaZabi-2.jpg|Garma Zabi: character information (2) (Gundam Perfect File - Chinese translated edition) External Links *Garma Zabi on the official Gundam.net ja:ガルマ・ザビ Category:Deceased